Bellow Diamond Week 2018
by phantomzoom
Summary: Hello everyone! Happy Bellow Diamond week 2018! This is my first Bellow Diamond week and I am super excited. I am writing a story for each day. Some may be human au and some may be gems. I can't wait to share my stories with you guys! And, again, happy Bellow Diamond week!
1. Chapter 1

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 1: Reunited

Blue Diamond= Azura Diamante

Yellow Diamond= Aurelia Diamante

Pink Diamond= Rosa Diamante

Green Diamond (oc)= Esmerelda Diamante

Diamante is Italian for Diamond and Gyémánt is Hungarian for Diamond.

Science has expanded enough to where LGBTQIA couples can have children together that look like each person in the relationship in this story.

Azura turned over and cursed her mind for not allowing herself to sleep tonight. Why of all nights couldn't she sleep? Surprisingly, both Rosa and Esmerelda were sound asleep. No sounds of nightmares or needing a mommy. Quiet, quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Azura wanted to hear Rosa or Esmerelda call for her. She wanted to comfort them like Aurelia would comfort her. But Aurelia wasn't home yet. She wasn't going to be home till the next day. Aurelia was deployed in Afghanistan as a Sergeant in the Marines. On the other side of the world, far away from her family in New York. The last time Azura saw Aurelia was right after Esmerelda was born. One of the happiest days of their life. A month later, Aurelia had to leave to go back for a few months. She had been honorably discharged from the Marines for being one of their best in hand to hand combat. Able to flip over an enemy without a scratch being laid on her. She had a drive in her, a drive that was powered by her family. Wanting to protect them and return to them in one piece. The blonde haired, golden-eyed woman did receive a few warnings for her temper towards misogynistic men in her squadron. But what would you expect when those men went all googly-eyed at pictures of her beloved wife, Azura. Azura thought of how Aurelia would tell her about those men and how they would make comments about Azura. Saying how they would like to be in bed with the young alice blue-haired, navy blue-eyed woman. She often laughed at this, knowing that she would never leave Aurelia's side. They were so deeply in love with each other, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. She remembered how she met Aurelia. It was a stormy day and Azura was running into a grocery store to get food when she slipped in the water. A gloved hand reached out to her.

The gloved hand woman spoke, "Ma'am, are you alright?" in a strong, respectable voice.

Azura responded, "Yes, thank you for helping me up" as she got up.

When Azura fully got up, she looked into the gloved woman's eyes. Instantly, she fell in love with them. Golden eyes, like the fire of a setting sun.

"My name is Aurelia Diamante. May I know your name?"

"Yes, my name is Azura Gyémánt. You are in the Marines, correct?"

"Yes, I am, Azura. May I take a walk with you into the grocery store?"

"Yes, I think I would enjoy that very much."

Azura thought about all the tender memories that she shared with Aurelia; their marriage, Rosa being born, Esmerelda being born, etc. Her thoughts were cut short by the shrill screaming of their youngest daughter, Esmerelda. Hearing Esmerelda cry, Azura got out of the bed and walked out of her room towards Esmerelda's. Esmerelda was laying in her crib, crying for her mothers. Wanting to be cradled in their arms. Azura made her way over to her daughter's crib and picked her up. Slowly, she tried to rock Esmerelda back to sleep. She had reduced her crying to a whimper but Azura knew she missed Aurelia. So did Rosa, except Rosa was able to express her emotions better. The smart six-year-old walked into her sister's bedroom after being woken up by her crying.

Rosa said, "Mommy, I think Esmerelda misses Mama" as the strawberry blonde haired, navy blue-eyed child yawned.

"Rosa, you need to sleep. Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mommy. I just miss Mama a lot. She's still coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, baby, do you want to help me sing a lullaby to your sister?"

"Yeah, Mommy!"

"Alright, sweetie" as she started rocking Esmerelda again.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head, close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine."

"Little one, when you play,

Pay no heed, what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine."

"If they knew all about you,

They'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you."

"From your head down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But, you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

Esmerelda was fast asleep in Azura's arms. Before putting her back in her crib, she ran her hand through her daughter's soft black hair. Esmerelda opened her golden eyes once more before fully falling asleep again. Laughing softly, Azura put her daughter in her crib. Rosa was starting to fall asleep on Azura's leg, leaning into it to hold herself up.

"Alright, sweetie, we need to get you to bed now."

"Okay, Mommy" as she allowed her mother to pick her up and take her to her room.

Azura carried Rosa to her room, closing the door to Esmerelda's room. Keeping it open slightly just in case she woke up again. She slowly put Rosa down in her bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Before leaving the room, she looked back at Rosa.

"Good night, sweetie. I love you."

"Good night, Mommy. I love you, too."

Azura walked out of Rosa's room, leaving the door slightly open like she did earlier. She returned to the bedroom to try and get some sleep herself.

The next day

JFK airport was packed, no doubt due to the holidays coming up. Azura stood over with a group of people waiting for their family members to come home. Some people glanced over or complimented how cute Rosa and Esmerelda were. Also, people asked who she was waiting for and she responded with her wife in the Marines. Rosa started to get impatient while Azura was kneeling down to take care of Esmerelda.

"Moooommy! When is Mama coming back?"

"She's coming back soon, Rosa. The plane needs to land and everything."

"But I want to see Mama now."

"I know, sweetie. I think all of us do."

Azura got up from taking care of Esmerelda and allowed Rosa to sit on her lap. Her younger daughter was engrossed with playing with her rattle. Rosa intent with babbling about how she was going to tell her Mama everything that happened while she was gone and how she was going to play with her again. Even Azura was thinking about what she would do with Aurelia when she got home. Rosa started looking out the airport's windows since Aurelia's plane was due in at any time soon. She started to ask Azura if each of the planes that flew by were her Mama's, Aurelia. She started to squirm in her Mommy's lap.

"Mommy, can I get off your lap? I want to see Mama when she comes from the plane."

"Yes, Rosa, just stay close. I'll be holding your sister."

She jumped off of Azura's lap, looking around for Aurelia. Azura reached over to the stroller where Esmerelda was still playing. She unhooked her daughter and held her. Esmerelda babbled happily as Azura held her, trying to tell her mother how happy she was. Rosa then spotted her, Aurelia.

"Mama! Mama! You're here!" as Rosa ran over to her Mama.

Aurelia said, "Rosa! Look how much you have grown!"

"You've been gone for a few months, Mama. I didn't grow that much."

"Few months is still too long for me. Where is Mommy?" as she picked up Rosa

"She's over there, holding Esmerelda."

Azura got up with Esmerelda as Aurelia walked over to her. Holding her daughter, she started crying tears of joy. Aurelia was home safe and sound. Their family was together again. Aurelia stood in front of Azura, tears forming on her face.

"Azura…" as she used her free arm to pull her wife and daughter into a tight hug.

The family stood there, holding each other. Aurelia pulled her face away from the embrace and started to lean forward. She kissed Azura directly on lips, which grossed out their immature six-year-old. She then kissed Rosa on the cheek and then Esmerelda on the head. Both mothers and daughters smiled. Knowing that they were…

Reunited again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 2: Stranded

Blue Diamond= Beatricia Adamas

Yellow Diamond= Phoenix Diamante

White Diamond= Elodie Diamante

Pink Diamond= Linnea Adams

Peridot= Perry Olivin

"Ugh, of all places! This piece of crap bus had to break down!" Phoenix Diamante yelled.

"Uh, uh, Phoenix. The bus should be fixed in a few hours or so" said Perry Olvin, a dirty blonde haired green eyed agent said.

Phoenix bent over to talk into Perry's face. Her golden eyes staring into Perry's, her short green hair touching Perry's face.

"If this crew kept their eye on the bus, we wouldn't be here would we?"

"Y-yes."

"Try to make sure the bus is fixed quickly" and Phoenix walked off, trying to keep her mind occupied.

At least they broke down in a good area that wasn't in the middle of nowhere. Phoenix and her band, Diamond Authority, were performing in Long Island City, NY. The bus had broken down while they were driving away from the concert area. There were a few stores nearby and Phoenix couldn't stay still. She decided she would walk to the 7-11 that was right near her. As she started walking, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder.

A deep voice spoke, "Where do you think you're going, lil'squirt?"

"What do you want Elodie? Phoenix answered angrily.

"Nothing, you aren't supposed to wander off." Elodie said.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm not 12!"

"Still, you are my younger sister and I still have to keep track of you. I'm coming with you."

"What?! No! Leave me alone, Elodie!"

"Nope" and Elodie started dragging her sister towards the 7-11. Elodie, the older sister, was stronger than her younger sister. Still Phoenix was tall and built like her sister. Phoenix made sure to shoot a death glare into her grey-eyed, white haired sister's face. Making sure she knew that she was pissed at her.

"Elodie! Let me go!"

"Fine, just walk beside me then."

Elodie let her sister go and she allowed her to walk next to her. Surprisingly, Phoenix wasn't tired at all from the last show, in fact she was walking faster than her older sister. Elodie's feet were tired from the show since she was a drummer and used her feet for the pedals, a lot. Also, it had been a multiple show day. Phoenix was the bass guitar player and had pedals to use as well. Yet, her feet were fine.

"Hey, speedster, we are supposed to be walking next to each other."

"Hey, slowpoke, we aren't a married couple."

Elodie kept her mouth shut as she walked into the 7-11. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of potential fans. The convenience store was empty except for the cashier who was leaning over to the side of the counter, listening to the Irish music playing from the radio. She was dancing by herself. Her long alice-blue hair swaying with her as she absentmindedly danced. Ignoring that two potential customers walked in. Phoenix walked right pas the counter, wanting to get a double gulp filled with Mountain dew. She glanced over to her sister who was already eying down the cashier, god Elodie was such a player. Phoenix tried to ignore her sister but it was just too much.

"Hey, beautiful, do you think your hips are big enough to fit in my hands or do I have to go for your chest?". Her failing pick up line earned a groan from her sister.

"Name isn't beautiful, old lady, it's Beatricia. Are you going to buy anything or are you going to flirt with me?" the navy-blue eyed woman said with a slight Irish accent.

"Wow, foreign lady, are you from Ireland?"

"Yes, matter of fact, I am. Need I remind you to buy something again?"

"Can I buy you?"

Beatricia gave Elodie an angry glare and said, "Look, stop with your ridiculous flirting before I call the cops!"

"Alright, alright! I'll stop, jeez. Phoenix, pay for your own drink. I'll be outside."

"What the!? Because you can't hook up with someone you don't pay for my drink?! Ugh, I hate her sometimes."

Phoenix walked over to the counter to pay for her drink, annoyed at her sister for being such a sore loser. She was looking down into her wallet to see how much money she had.

"You aren't going to start being a horrible flirt like her are you?"

Phoenix looked up at the woman who just told her that. She was frozen. She realized why Elodie was trying so hard to hook up with her. The cashier was beautiful. Phoenix was getting lost in her eyes alone, they looked like a night where there was no moon. A blue sky only with stars in the sky.

"Hello? Are you alive there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry. H-how much do I owe you?"

"It's $1.39."

"A-Alright, here. Keep the change" as Phoenix handed her a twenty-dollar bill.

"But this is twenty bucks, don't you want the change back?"

"N-no, I'm good. Thank you Beatricia."

"Why are you saying thank you?"

"Because, you still allowed me get my drink even after my sister flirted with you."

"She was your sister!? You guys act nothing alike!"

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I don't even want her as my sister."

"She's still your family. You should cherish that. You don't know when they are going to leave you…" Beatricia said with a sad undertone.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say something that hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just lost a lot of my family when I was younger. My younger sister especially, Linnea. We were in a car accident and-and…"

"Hey, you don't need to explain it to me. I understand, you're still hurting and it takes time to get over it. You telling me that is a move in the right direction."

"Thank you. Hey, if you would like to talk more, I can give you a number to call me at." as Beatricia started writing a number and a name down on a piece of paper.

"Sure, if you are comfortable with me calling you."

"It's fine" and she handed Phoenix the piece of paper with the number on it.

"Blue? Who is that?"

"That's my nickname. Weird huh? It's a color."

"No, it's not. My nickname is Yellow. Here is my number" as Phoenix handed her a business card from her band.

"You are in a band called the Diamond Authority!? I just saw them!"

"Yeah, we were leaving our Long Island City show where our bus just broke down."

"That sucks. I hope its fixed soon."

Beatricia had just finished her sentence when Elodie burst through the door again.

"Well, Yellow, it looks like we are stuck here for a while. The bus is completely broken down."

Elodie looked at her sister and then looked at her hand. Phoenix was holding the cashier's number in her hand. So, Elodie backed out of the store again.

"Looks like you are stuck here, Yellow"

"Well, at least it's going to be with someone I like now."

And Phoenix was stranded, but at least she was stranded with Beatricia.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 3: Travel

This is gem one now, not a human au. It's not related to my story. It is a short story, where Blue is pregnant with a gemling. (Not pink or the twins). You can tell I love gemlings lol.

Yellow's ship zoomed across the stars, away from Homeworld. Away from their home but not away from the one she loved, Blue Diamond. She was asleep in Yellow Diamond's bedroom in her ship. Resting since they took off from Yellow's launching pad on Homeworld. Blue didn't exactly want to be awake when Yellow took off because, well, Yellow wasn't always as graceful as she wanted to be. Emotions often clouded her judgement when launching her ship since she kept them bottled up. Now wasn't the best of times either, Yellow was worried and stressed over Blue. In her, well, current position, Yellow was extremely concerned about her. Even if Blue stubbed her toe, she was concerned. The two Diamonds weren't supposed to be traveling this late in Blue's condition. You see, Blue was expecting, and no, it wasn't a package or something. It was the first time ever, that a Diamond, the highest gem, was expecting a gemling. Their first one, so of course, Yellow was concerned. Yellow was extremely happy, as was Blue Diamond. White Diamond was ecstatic, treating their gemling like it was her grandchild. But, at the time, White was controlling an issue on one of her colonies. Yellow wanted to help White and Blue insisted that she would come along as well. She expressed her concern to Blue but, like all of the Diamonds, the expecting mother was stubborn. Yellow was so deeply engrossed with her thoughts and controlling her ship that she didn't even notice the sound of Blue's footsteps behind her. Slowly, Blue stopped behind Yellow and put her hands over the yellow gem's eyes.

Blue Diamond said, "Boo!"

Yellow Diamond said, "AH! What?! Oh, hello, Blue."

"I can still scare you, Yellow."

"I noticed. How are you feeling, Blue?"

"Sore, my ankles are hurting and she keeps kicking me in the ribs."

"Are you still okay to travel?"

"Yes, Yellow. But I would like to sit with you."

"Next to me or on my lap, Blue?" as Yellow shot her a smirk.

"Is that even a question?"

Yellow adjusted the way she sitting so Blue could sit on her lap comfortably. Slowly, Blue sat down on Yellow's lap, making sure not to crush her lover. They both adjusted themselves in order to make each other comfortable.

"Blue, are you comfortable enough?"

"Mhm, I'm very comfortable. Are you being squished by me, Yellow?"

"Nope, I am alright. Remember, I am very strong for a Diamond. I can lift a finger of this ship with one hand."

"I remember and that is one of the things I love about you."

"Hmmm, is there anything else you love about me, Blue?"

"Yes, is everything a good answer?"

"I would like you to be more specific. If that is alright."

" _My diamond_ , I love your golden eyes and the way you look at me when you say I love you. I love soft hands even though you wear gloves to hid them. I love how you love to travel with me to both of our colonies. Although it's hard to now. You always watch out for me and I love that about you. You can be overbearing but I know you don't mean to anything wrong. You are perfect to me."

"As are you, Blue. I love your beautiful blue eyes and how when you talk to me, I can get lost the color of them. You are so soft and loving to me even though I have treated you wrong in the past. I want to travel with you still, as well. Even after she is born, I know she will love traveling just as much as her mother. I know I am overprotective now but it's a mother's instinct I guess. You are more than perfect to me, Blue. I love you."

"I love you, too, Yellow." and Blue Diamond moved Yellow's hands away from her screen and towards her stomach.

"What are you doing, Blue? I have to control the ship."

"Put it in cruise control for now. I think someone wants to talk to you."

"Okay then." as Yellow Diamond used one of her hands to set her ship into cruise control.

Blue leaned further back to Yellow could put her head on her shoulder. She also wanted to be closer to her lover. Yellow slowly wrapped her arms and hands around Blue's swollen stomach, being careful like it was glass vase. Blue moved her hands down on top of Yellow's. Their gemling started to kick once she felt Yellow's hands. Knowing that was her mother. It was quiet, all you could hear was their breathing. Until, Blue heard something. It was quiet, because the gem who was making the noise, was trying to hide it. It was Yellow Diamond, she was crying. Her tears were falling down her face onto Blue Diamond's shoulder, leaving darker spots on her robes.

"Are you alright, Yellow?"

"Yes, its just-just…"

"Just what, Yellow?"

"You gave me one of the one things I wanted in life, Blue. You gave me a family. I just can't wait to spend time with you and her. Travel around the galaxies like we used to. As long as I am with you, I am happy, Blue."

Blue Diamond started to cry tears of happiness with Yellow Diamond, knowing that they were happy together. Traveling to a new planet in Yellow Diamond's ship. Although it was White's colony, it was still new to them. Another place for them to spend their love together. Yellow Diamond snuggled closer to Blue Diamond, not caring if any gem saw them this way. She loved Blue and Blue loved her back. The two Diamonds were traveling, a thing they loved. And soon, it would be three together…

Through the stars…

Traveling…


	4. Chapter 4

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 4: Beach

A gem fanfic again, not a human au.

Blue leaned against the beach, sand finding its way into her robes. She was alone, as Yellow was off trying to get her ship to work again. Pink was off, in the wooden building called a temple, "sleeping". She was trying to relax on this foreign planet. But she couldn't, how could she even relax when she was stranded on Earth. It wasn't that bad though, maybe there was something to appreciate on the organic planet. At least she had someone to be here with. Yes, they had found Pink but if she was alone, it would be devastating. Alone might have been better, because if only Blue got stuck on the Earth, then Yellow would be able to save her. Yellow Diamond had a way of knowing when Blue Diamond was in danger. She would have realized what happened. But it was different case, both of them were stranded on this beach. Both of their ships destroyed and unable to work. Even if Yellow flexed her arm muscles, her ship wouldn't budge. Even if Blue's ship still worked, and it didn't, it wouldn't be able to move that much since it was pinned under Yellow's ship. No matter how hard Blue tried to get her ship up, it was no use. It was obvious too, Yellow was being stubborn, that Blue's ship was out of commission as well. Pieces of it strewn all over the beach. In order to relax more, Blue lowered her feet into the ocean. She knew that the liquid was harmless from an old report of Pink Diamond's. It relaxed her feet at least and it was cool to the touch. Blue just sat there, enjoying the sun setting. Enjoying the change in colors from red to blue when she heard a familiar voice.

"Blue Diamond?" Steven said.

"Yes, Pink. Shouldn't you be "sleeping"?" Blue Diamond said.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep. What are you doing?"

"Just trying to relax. Yellow is too busy trying to get her ship to work."

"I just saw her walking over to the side of the beach."

"Really? Thank you Pink for telling me." as Blue Diamond got up to find Yellow Diamond.

Steven returned to the temple to try and sleep again as Blue started to search the beach for Yellow. Yellow Diamond wasn't that hard to find as she was a gigantic gem. The yellow gem was sitting on the beach, relaxing, deep in thought. Her boots were off and her gloves as well, both together next to her. Blue wanted to be next to her, to spend time with her. There were no other gems here besides herself, Pink, Yellow, and the group of gems that were with Pink. They could be as affectionate as they wanted, without White's all seeing eyes around them. Blue Diamond stopped walking right next to Yellow and sat down. The slightly taller Diamond did not notice her presence. Blue Diamond slowly started reaching her hand over to Yellow Diamond's. She gripped onto it, squeezing it tightly like she never wanted to let go of it. Feeling as though if she did let go, she would never get the one she loved back. Yellow Diamond turned her head around, tears were staining it. It looked like had been crying for hours.

"Blue…" Yellow said.

"Shhh, don't say anything, Yellow. I understand." as Blue put her finger on Yellow's lips.

Blue leaned over towards Yellow Diamond and kissed her directly on the lips, intensely. Yellow started to pull away, afraid that someone might see them like this.

"Yellow, no one is going to see us."

"But what if _she_ still can see us from our ships?"

"They are completely broken down; I don't think she can."

"And what about Pink and her friends? We can't display our affection in front of them."

"Yellow, this planet is different. Where we are stranded isn't like Homeworld. We can be as affectionate as we want."

Yellow looked into Blue's eyes, getting lost in them. One of the things she loved about Blue. Yellow Diamond reached over to hold onto Blue. She started to kiss Blue as intensely as before but she was careful. She didn't want to do anything with Pink nearby. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they separated needing to breath.

"I love you, Blue."

"I love you too, Yellow. I am so happy to be stranded here with you and not alone."

"Blue, we cannot be separated because we are a complete match. I know I'm not the most affectionate gem out there but I am thankful that you have stayed with me all of these years."

"I can't leave you, Yellow. I love you too much." and Blue Diamond leaned her head into Yellow Diamond's chest.

Yellow Diamond carefully leaned backwards with Blue Diamond's head on her chest. Once Blue Diamond was comfortable she put her arms around Blue and her body, protectively. Yellow and Blue, for the first time in millennia, were content again, together. They were together, able to be affectionate without prying eyes near them. The two Diamonds thought they we alone but from the temple a certain gem was watching them. Steven was standing outside of the temple door, watching with stars in his eyes at Blue and Yellow Diamond being affectionate. He's only really seen Garnet being that affectionate. But now he was seeing two Diamonds, the highest gem in the whole gemkind, being as affectionate at the humans that inhabited the planet Earth. The Diamonds were laying down on the beach, where their ships parts weren't strewn about. Sure they were stranded on this beach but at least they were together. Able to spend time with each other again without distractions, without their courts, without any worry in the world. This beach may be a new beginning for them and maybe more. They could be affectionate all that they wanted, thanks to being stranded on this beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 5: Marriage

Another gem story, I still love au ones!

Yellow Diamond tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She wanted to be lying next to Blue Diamond but tonight, she wasn't allowed to. It was taboo for a gem to spend the night with the gem they were marrying. So Yellow was alone, alone with her thoughts. No doubt, Blue was the same way. From the beginning, they were like this. Not wanting to be away from each other. Yellow Diamond remembers that day like it was yesterday, the day that Blue Diamond emerged.

 **Flashback Starts**

 _White Diamond and Yellow Diamond were standing next to each other in a protected chamber, still close to emergence point but far enough to where they won't get hurt. Any day now the new diamond was to emerge and White Diamond knew from seeing Yellow Diamond emerge that it was an extreme event. Especially since the gem was the same size as Yellow. White Diamond glanced over to Yellow Diamond, who wasn't exactly enjoying this event._

 _White Diamond said, "Yellow, you aren't enjoying this are you?"_

 _Yellow Diamond said, "Honestly, White, you could've done this on your own. Why do I need to be here?"_

 _"Don't you want to see the new Diamond? It's not every day that a Diamond emerges."_

 _Yellow Diamond didn't respond, she just looked out the window. Waiting for her to emerge. The Peridots in the room were busy typing away and tracking the Diamond in the ground. White Diamond had warned Yellow Diamond that when she would emerge, there would be tremors. Worse than any other gem that ever emerged. A few cycles had passed before they started feeling the tremors. They were slight at first so White Diamond went over to her Peridots to ask about the Diamond._

 _"Peridots! Tell me the current state of the Diamond!"_

 _One Peridot said, "She should emerge shortly, my Diamond!"_

 _Another one said, "Yes, my Diamond! The testers say that she will be a Purple Diamond."_

 _"Hmm, a Purple Diamond. A perfect Diamond to add to our Authority. I knew this planet would be viable."_

 _Their conversation was cut short, as the chamber shook intensely from a tremor. Enough that the ground below them started to crack. White looked over at Yellow who was clinging onto a wall, trying not to be knocked over._

 _"Looks like she is going to be a strong as you, Yellow."_

 _"Let's hope she doesn't kill us when she emerges."_

 _White Diamond laughed, knowing that Yellow never saw a Diamond emerge before. Another tremor started, worse than the last, and it sent Yellow Diamond face first into the ground. White was able to remain steady since she was bigger than Yellow. slowly, White made it over to the window. She wanted to see what happened after that tremor. The ground had cracked even more and it was glowing. Bright and blinding, the Diamond was very close to emerging._

 _"Yellow! Get over here!"_

 _Yellow Diamond scrambled over to where White Diamond was, before another tremor knocked her over. As White and Yellow Diamond watched, the cracks in the ground got bigger and bigger. The tremors got stronger until they completely stopped. Nothing happened, no Diamond emerged, nothing. White Diamond looked over to her Peridots, menacingly. Angered at what was occurring._

 _"What is going on!? Where is she!? You told me that she was about to emerge!"_

 _Peridot said, "My Diamond, I don't what happened. The sensors said she was close to emerging. It still says she will emerge."_

 _"White! Get over here!"_

 _White Diamond ran back over to the window where Yellow Diamond was standing. The ground was glowing, not the same as before. This time, it was blinding. Enough to where White could barely see. The blinding light got brighter and brighter. Until a sickening cracking sound was heard. White Diamond and Yellow Diamond looked down and they saw an arm emerge from the crack in the ground. It was…blue. She heard a low growl coming from crack, the gem wanted to get out. The arm grabbed onto the ground and started to pull the rest of its body out. As the gem pulled itself out, it sounded angry._

 _She said, "Grrraaahhhh" and pulled the rest of her body out, standing above ground._

 _The new Diamond wasn't purple at all. She was blue, a light blue to be exact. The blue gem had a dark blue one-shoulder dress that clung to her hips and chest. Her hair was a dark navy blue, long and flowing. The complete opposite from Yellow and White. Where Yellow and White were rigid and angular, this Diamond was soft and curvy. Yet, she was similar in a way to Yellow. both of them emerged with their weapons brandished. Yellow's, a sword, and this Diamond, a long blue scythe. Similar to the grim reaper. As some of the smaller gems approached the newly emerged Diamond, she took a defensive pose. Not knowing the gems that were near her and the new world outside of the ground._

 _"Get away from me!" the gem screamed as she swung her scythe into the ground, poofing at least fifty or so gems at once. Leaving a giant slice mark in the ground._

 _"Looks like she is as strong as you Yellow. Come, help me talk to her."_

 _"Can't you do it by yourself, White?"_

 _"Aw, are you scared Yellow?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then come with me."_

 _"Ugh, fine."_

 _White Diamond and Yellow Diamond left the protective chamber to talk to the newly emerged Diamond. She was still standing in a defensive stance as the other Diamonds approached her, not knowing that they were the same as her. White and Yellow stopped walking as she changed into an offensive stance._

 _"Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" she demanded as she put the edge of her weapon near Yellow Diamond's throat._

 _"I um, uh I'm Yellow Diamond and-and…could you please move your scythe away from my throat?"_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _White Diamond said, "Because we aren't here to hurt you. We are the same as you, Blue. You are a Blue Diamond correct?"_

 _"How-how do you know who I am?"_

 _"Because we are Diamonds as well. My name is White Diamond and this is Yellow Diamond, as she just told you. I know this world is different from what you are used to but just trust me."_

 _The gem contemplated it in her mind and then spoke, "Fine, but I want to stay with her." She pointed at Yellow Diamond._

 _White Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond and said, "That is great! I expected her to look after you."_

 _Yellow Diamond was blushing. She didn't think that the new Diamond would want anything to do with her at all. In fact, Yellow liked her, a lot. Yellow Diamond looked up at the new Diamond's face for the first time and she was awestruck. She had a beautiful face. Her eyes were memorizing. Enough to make Yellow wander off in._

 _"Yeah, White. I-I'll look after her. N-no problem at all."_

 _"Good! I'll be taking my leave now! She'll go to Homeworld with you, Yellow." and White Diamond walked away._

 _Yellow Diamond bowed to the new Diamond and said, "My Diamond, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I call you Blue?"_

 _"Yes, can I call you Yellow?"_

 _"You can call me anything you want Blue."_

 _Blue Diamond phased away her scythe and grabbed onto Yellow's arm. She grabbed her hand to hold as they walked back to Yellow's ship. Yellow was nervous around Blue, feeling like if she did one thing wrong, Blue would hate her. They both returned to Homeworld._

 **Flashback ended**

Yellow Diamond chuckled at the memory of Blue Diamond emerging. White would often say they emerged like a team but at different times. Yellow guessed she was right because the next day, they were becoming a team. Thinking about that memory helped Yellow Diamond fall asleep.

-The next day-

"Yellow Diamond, do you take Blue Diamond as your wife?"

"I do!"

"Blue Diamond, do you take Yellow Diamond as your wife?"

"I do!"

"I now pronounce these two Diamonds as wives!"

Yellow and Blue Diamond leaned together to kiss and their gems glowed. Creating a green light.

A marriage between the two Diamonds forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 6: Under the Stars

Gem story again.

The clang of Blue Diamond's scythe against the weapon of the alien rang out across the battlefield. A sound heard by all of the gems there. The two Diamonds were at battle with the species that inhabited this planet. They were advanced, more than the gems of Homeworld. What was sickening was that the battle was occurring under a beautiful starlit sky. How could something so beautiful be above something so depressed and death ridden. Blue Diamond swung her scythe at the alien's head but it blocked it with its weapon, sending Blue's weapon spiraling towards the ground. These giant, snake like creatures were becoming a problem for Blue and Yellow Diamond. Even enough that the two of them had to come down from their ships and fight. The one that Blue Diamond was fighting even towered over her. A great feat since she was almost as tall as Yellow Diamond. The only gem that would be taller than these alien creatures would be White Diamond but she was controlling another problem on another planet. The alien slammed its axe towards Blue Diamond, trying to hit her chest. Anticipating the attack, Blue put up her scythe in defense. The axe hitting the rod of it, weapons smashing together. The axe was only a few feet away from Blue's face. She used all of her might to push the snake like creature away. She staggered away after fending of the alien, her scythe behind her. Blue was still prepared to attack. Again the alien swung at her, trying to hit her. Over and over again, the creature attacked her. Each time Blue blocked it, but it was becoming harder to react. Blue was getting tired, she didn't know how much longer she could put up with this. The alien noticed that Blue was getting tired so it swung its axe at her head, to distract her. Blue Diamond was still able to block it but the attack sent her spiraling towards the ground but she didn't feel her body hit the ground. Instead, she felt a warm chest and arms around her. It was Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond looked up at Yellow Diamond, she looked relieve that Blue wasn't hurt.

Yellow Diamond said, "Are you okay, my love?"

Blue Diamond said, "Yes, thank you for catching me."

"I would never let you hit the ground Blue. You mean too much to me."

"I love you, Yellow."

"I love you, too, Blue."

Yellow Diamond helped Blue Diamond back up and looked over at the aliens in anger. Mad that they had the nerve to knock over her beloved. Yellow summoned her sword from her gem, ready to attack. The creature realized that it had more on its plate, now that there were two of them. Both of the Diamonds prepared their weapons against the aliens. The creature started to swing its weapon first at Yellow Diamond, who deflected it with ease. Responding to the attack, Yellow jabbed her sword at the chest of her enemy. Sending it through the alien, piercing through the other side of its form. In a crying frenzy, the alien started to swing it arms around. Trying to get Yellow Diamond's sword out of its chest. Yellow Diamond smirked in triumph as the creature fell to its knees, green liquid leaking out of its chest. Yellow slowly pulled her sword out of the creature's chest and then swung it. Slicing the creatures head off cleanly as it if were nothing. Even though one of the aliens were destroyed there were still more. All of them eager to fight Blue and Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond decided to call in reinforcements to help them with the aliens. Yellow's army charged in towards the offending inhabitants of the planet. A large number of gems, but nothing was going to affect these aliens besides the Diamonds. The aliens, enraged by losing one of their own, sent a sickening wave of power towards all of the gems, including the Diamonds. All of the smaller gems poofed in an instant, unable to take the power. Blue Diamond, already tired from before, was knocked down to her knees from it. While Yellow Diamond just cringed in pain. Whatever that power was, the Diamonds never had experienced it before. After it passed them, Yellow prepares herself to attack again while Blue is still picks herself up. Blue clutched her scythe as she dragged her body off of the ground but it was too late. The aliens started to attack again, this time, one of them sending a long slender weapon straight through Blue Diamond's abdomen.

Blue Diamond screamed, "Yellow! Help! Ahh!"

Yellow Diamond turned to see the snake like creature pull its rod weapon out of Blue Diamond. Angered and upset, Yellow lunged towards the enemy, driving her sword through it. Before catching Blue Diamond before she hit the ground. Blue laid in Yellow's arms, clutching the gash in her form. It wasn't enough to poof her but it was extremely painful. Yellow lifted Blue up and Blue held onto her. Yellow, in a fit of rage, went after all of the aliens left. Destroying each of them for hurting her lover, Blue. In a matter of minutes, it was over. Yellow Diamond was stiing on the ground, Blue on her lap healing her wound. Blue looked up at Yellow, who was staring at the sky. There was no light pollution affecting their view, like on Homeworld. They admired how the galaxy was painted over the sky, thousands of stars.

"The stars are beautiful here, aren't they?"

"Yes, Blue. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yellow. It takes more than that to poof me."

"Still, I never want you to get hurt. I will protect you at all costs, Blue."

"And I will protect you, as well, Yellow."

"I love you, Blue."

"I love you, too, Yellow.

The two lover kissed and remained there…

Under the stars…


	7. Chapter 7

Bellow Diamond Week

Day 7: Deep in Thought

Ending with another gemling story because I love them, not related to the other day or to my main story.

Yellow Diamond was in her moon base for her colony. Colony U4E to be exact, in the Milky Way galaxy. She was pacing back and forth, angry about her ship. Of all times, her ship had to have problems and she couldn't get off of this colony. Yellow wanted to be with Blue Diamond on Homeworld. Angered, she punched the wall, leaving a solid sized dent in it. Thank the stars White Diamond was able to look after Blue for Yellow. She even volunteered for it, eagerly wanting to be there for them at this precious time. Even insisting that she would be the new gemling's "grandma". A non-gem terminology found on a distant planet. Yellow waited and waited for anything to happen. Her peridots running into the room to tell her that her ship was fixed or Blue calling her on her Diamond communicator just to talk to her. Anything to get her out of the confines of her own mind. To get her away from barbarous thoughts about shattering the Peridots who couldn't maintain her ship. If those Peridots made her miss anything, she wouldn't be able to control her anger. First, shattering all of them and pulverizing their shards. Putting the dust into the abandoned kindergartens of Homeworld. Luckily, Blue couldn't see her thoughts right now or she would get a lecture about them. As if her wish came true, Yellow's Diamond communicator went off. Its color shining blue, indicating Blue Diamond was calling her. Scrambling over to her throne, she sat down and answered her communicator. Eager to talk to Blue. The screen started to appear but it wasn't Blue, it was White Diamond.

Yellow Diamond said alarmed, "Where is Blue, White?!"

White Diamond answered nervously, "She's laying down in the bed behind me. We are in the bedroom you share." and White moved over to show Blue Diamond laying down.

"Can I talk to her? Please, let me talk to her, White."

"I-I don't know if it's a good idea for you to talk to her right now, Yell-"

"White! I want to talk to her!" Blue Diamond yelled.

"But Blue, are you sure you can get up right now?"

"I'm fine!"

"Alright, Alright. Here." and White Diamond handed the communicator over to Blue.

"Hello, Yellow." Blue said shakenly.

"Blue, are you alright?"

"Yes, but remember when the medical Quartz said she wouldn't be due for another two weeks?"

"Yes? What's wrong Blue? Are you in labor?!"

"Yeah…so I need you back on Homeworld soon and by soon I mean NOW!"

"A-alright Blue! I'll be right there!"

"You better be!" and Blue Diamond hung up the communicator.

Yellow Diamond searched over her desk and pressed a button, calling all of her Peridots into the room. In a matter of minutes, all of the Peridots came running into the room, eager to please their Diamond.

"What is the condition of my ship!?" Yellow Diamond shouted.

One of the Peridots said, "My Diamond, the repairs should be finished in a cycle!"

"Can they be finished quicker?! I need to get back to Homeworld immediately!"

Another Peridot answered her, "My Diamond, your ship can be used but it may be dangerous to drive!"

"Then I'll take that chance! I'm not missing the birth of my daughter over a stupid ship!"

Yellow Diamond stormed past the small Peridots, out of her control room in her moon base. Towards her ship that was being repaired in the ship bay. Her Peridots were running after, trying to stop her from using her ship.

"My Diamond, no! Please do not use your ship!"

Yellow Diamond turned around and looked at the Peridot that shouted at her, lowering her face into the smaller gem's face.

"Why not?"

"My Diamond, please allow us to monitor your ship as you are flying it back to Homeworld!"

"Fine! But if you mess this up for me, you will be shattered!"

Yellow Diamond entered her arm ship with a dozen or so small Peridots running after her. All them running towards designated areas, in order for their Diamond to fly back to Homeworld. Yellow Diamond sat down on her throne, already starting up her arm control for her ship. Within a matter of seconds, the ship was rising out of the ship bay to leave. Everything seemed alright but there was vexatious banging sound coming from the ship. Trying to ignore it, Yellow moved her arm forward, sending the ship out and into space. In a matter of minutes, the ship was flying at high speed towards Homeworld. In a short amount of time, Yellow Diamond would be with Blue Diamond. Yet, the banging from the ship was still there. Annoyed, Yellow Diamond looked at one of her Peridots, demanding an answer.

The Peridot answered, "One the engines are faulty right now, my Diamond! I don't know if we can maintain this speed to Homeworld."

"Maintain it, you lowly excuse for a gem!"

Yellow Diamond got out of her throne, unable to sit still. She thanked the stars that Homeworld was in view. Happy that she would be with Blue and away from this stupid ship. Slowly, Yellow lowered her arm to land her ship on the platform. As soon as she was done, Yellow turned her ship off and descended in her palanquin onto the landing area. It landed with ease and Yellow Diamond ran out of it towards the nearest warp pad. Within minutes, she was near her bedroom shared with Blue. White Diamond noticed her there and before Yellow could enter the bedroom, White stopped her. Angrily, Yellow Diamond looked at White Diamond.

"Let me through, White! I need to see her!"

"Now isn't a good time, Yellow. Any corruption you may have on your body could spread to Blue and the newborn."

"But-but White! I have to be in there for her!"

"Yellow, she's alright. She wanted you to be in there but the medical Quartz said it was too dangerous so she told them not to let us in."

Yellow Diamond slouched against the wall, slowly falling to the floor. Her hands covering her face as all of her thoughts rushed back to her. Sure Blue was a strong Diamond but Yellow saw what happened when gemlings were born. Sometimes the mother might not make it, same with the gemling not making it, or both. White Diamond sat down next to Yellow, putting her arm over Yellow's shoulder to comfort her as they waited for the gemling to be born. The new edition to the Diamond Authority. Yellow would cringe every time she heard Blue scream in pain, hating that she couldn't be there with her. Then all Yellow heard was nothing, she didn't hear Blue screaming anymore, just breathing. A few long minutes had passed before she heard her. a loud shrill crying scream that didn't belong to Blue Diamond. The medical Quartz walked out of their bedroom, tired but relaxed.

"My Diamonds, you are free to go in. My lustrous Diamond is alright, tired but everything is okay."

"Thank you Quartz. Yellow, you should go in first. I'll give you all the time you need. After all, I plan on spoiling her throughout her life."

Yellow Diamond thanked White Diamond with a nod and walked into the bedroom. Relieved at seeing Blue Diamond laying in their bed, cradling a bundle in her arms. Yellow slowly walked over to Blue, trying not to disturb her or their daughter. Blue Diamond looked up at Yellow approached the bed, smilingly weakly. Yellow fell to her knees next to their bed, staring at Blue.

"Blue…"

"Yellow, you're back. I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry that you couldn't be in here when she was born."

"It's alright, Blue. I'd rather put both of your health first."

"I know. Do you want to hold her?"

"What? I shouldn't Blue. What if I drop her?"

"You won't Yellow." as Blue Diamond gave the gemling to Yellow.

Yellow Diamond cradled the newborn gem in her arms. She started to unravel the blanket that her daughter was in, to be able to see her more. The gemling was a Green Diamond, with features from both her mothers. Her hair was like Yellow Diamond's but her eyes were Blue Diamond's. Just as beautiful as her mothers. Her gem was on her chest and was like Blue Diamond's. In her mind, Yellow thought she was perfect.

"Blue, she's beautiful, just like you. I love you both so much."

"She's perfect. I love both as well, Yellow."

And again Yellow was deep in her mind…

Thinking about the future of her and her family…

Deep in thought…


End file.
